<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but you never go away by thesunmoonandstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390065">but you never go away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmoonandstars/pseuds/thesunmoonandstars'>thesunmoonandstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lovely [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Flower Language, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, they're all bad at feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmoonandstars/pseuds/thesunmoonandstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>San swore he saw a shooting star go by.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lovely [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>but you never go away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">San swore he saw a shooting star go by.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I think you're drunk," came the voice from beside him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">San turned his head to glare at the red head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Is that any way to talk to me? The man who saved your life, the man who made you eternal..."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"That's exactly the way someone who seduced me at Coachella and then fucking killed me, only to turn me because of how hot you thought I was deserves to be talked to, you ass."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">San giggled. What a fucking night that was.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Anyway, I'm hungry."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Yeosang I refuse to hunt for you again."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Because you're drunk."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Because I'm <em>very</em> drunk."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Yeosang smiled and grunted as he stood up, brushing the gravel from the roof off of his pants. "We need to order actual clothes, one can't actually live their life in only leather pants."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Have fun on Amazon without my credit card then, fucker," San snipped back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Like I didn't write your information down."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">San flipped him off as Yeosang opened the door to leave the roof. He was coming along nicely, San thought to himself. Immortality took a while to get used to for some (see example, Hongjoong, who would gripe and moan at his piano about what a monster he was. Wooyoung seems to have calmed that down some) but Yeosang fell right into it, learning to glamor and control his hunger with ease. Almost like he was made to be a vampire.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">San sat up and reached into his pocket, pulling out the clear pocket watch he always carried with him. It was a little after 11, he wasn't feeling particularly hungry tonight. He looked back up at the sky and breathed in the crisp night air.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Looking for shooting stars again, Sannie?" came a low voice.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">San's head whipped around so quick he might have broken his neck.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Isn't there anywhere else you should be, Hwa?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The man in front of him shrugged, dark shirt falling off of one arm and exposing his neck and he ran his hands through his long black hair</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">("Growing it out?" San asked last time they saw each other.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Why, do you like it?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You look homeless."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Seonghwa smirked. "You really like it, then."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Yeah, he fucking did.)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You know I always make time for you, my love. What brings you to my neck of the woods? For lack of a better expression."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Your neck of the..."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Moved here just a few weeks ago."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Of course you did. Would that happen to be around three weeks ago, when I told you I was moving just a few blocks away?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Possibly."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What unsuspecting couple met their fate so that you could steal their apartment?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"In my defense," Seonghwa explained, "They were planning on moving and they enjoyed every second of it until they just so happened to die. Truly unfortunate."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Weird how that happens."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Seonghwa chuckled and took out his phone, absent-mindedly scrolling through some gossip website and commenting on celebrity news as san threw rocks at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Anyway," the elder yelled as San hit him with a particularly big stone. "How is my grandchild doing?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Yeosang is fine, he's somewhere around here. He also hates that you call him that."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Seonghwa smirked at that. Of course he knew that. Yeosang threatened to stake him whenever the word left his mouth.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You've done a fine job with him, you know that right?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Once again San almost broke his neck turning to look at Seonghwa. "Are you complimenting me?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You say that as if I never do."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I don't think you ever have outside of the bedroom," he replied.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Seonghwa bit his lip and looked down. San didn't mean to make him upset, truly he didn't but Seonghwa didn't deserve to be coddled. Not after all their years together, not after all they'd been through.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"i'm working on it, you know?" Seonghwa confessed. "Mingi got a bunch of psychology books for me to read and they won't let me lock myself in my room for days on end anymore. I've started...writing."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">San raised his eyebrows. "You have?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Seonghwa smiled, still looking sad. "Not like stories or anything but just...thoughts. Feelings. You know the bullshit."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm guessing that one was Yunho's idea."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Yeah, they kind of double teamed me on it."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Gross."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Not like that, you heathen."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The blonde laughed. His maker had come a long way and he was proud of him for that, but it couldn't solve all of it. Time, San had said all those years ago. Time was what he needed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And Seonghwa had agreed through tears.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And San had been able to breathe as he walked away, but it was so hard to stay away. They ran into each other of course. Seonghwa wasn't going to let San forget about him. The flowers that were always sent to san's home, no matter the new location, were enough to ensure that.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"That's great Hwa, really," san remarked, nudging Seonghwa's shoulder with his own. "I'm proud of you."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Seonghwa stood up and stretched, walking over to the other side of the roof. "Thanks, Sannie," he mumbled. "But how have you been?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Fine honestly. We like it out here, people are nice enough."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Not nice enough that you feel bad about killing them though?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Oh, you read one psychology book and you're trying to shrink me?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Three, I've read three actually," he explained as he kept his gaze on San, who was making his way over to him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"My mistake," he muttered.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"if it truly makes you uncomfortable I could always move away."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">San scoffed. "You know, you always ask that after the fact, you ass. It's never before I get to wherever I'm going, You show up and give me your speeches about how you'll leave for my peace of mind."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Seonghwa didn't look at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It hurts having you close, do you know that? It's fucking unbearable and thats not just your fault. It's mine too but Jesus Christ Hwa, I don't go seeking you out."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I know you fucking don't. And that hurts me, Sannie."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You deserve some fucking hurt."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"As I recall, You've hurt me plenty as well. I haven't forgotten about the holy water incident, you fucker," he bit back as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket, snapping his fingers and breathing in the smoke once it was lit.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">San tried to be annoyed, really, but he couldn't stop the giggle that came from his lips. Seonghwa took a long drag of his cigarette and ran his hands through his hair. "Its...not funny you know."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">San nodded as the laughter took over him, curling in on himself as Seonghwa watched and smirked. "I-It kinda is Hwa," he managed to get out through short breaths. "Do you still have the water gun?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I told you you would never get it back, didn't I?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Asshole, I paid for that!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"So come over and get it then, why don't you?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Maybe I will!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Seonghwa paused and and kept his gaze fixed on the brick wall of the building next door. "You could, you know...come over...if you wanted. Mingi says he misses you, but Yunho keeps telling him to stop whining. Mingi is getting better too. kinda learning to control...everything, you know?" Seonghwa explained as he waived his hands around. "Yunho helps him too, you know how soft Mingi gets around him after all...and..." he kept going.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Was Seonghwa actually <em>nervous</em>?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">San sighed. "You know, I would, but something tells me you'd immediately yell at me for bringing dirt into your room." he stood up and walked over to where Seonghwa stood, taking the cigarette from between his fingers and taking a hit. "Don't know if I can be that clean for you."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'd only yell if you made a mess Sannie, and to be fair y-"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"That's funny cause I recall in other situations you happened to love when I made a mess."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I will end you right here, I swear it," he groaned as he turned to take his cigarette back from San.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They stood there in silence for a little, listening to the mindless voices of the people below before the roof door opened.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Ah there he is," Seonghwa cooed. "Yeoie, my favorite, my little ba-"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"He knows how close I am to staking him right."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I informed him."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Good. Can we head home now?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Seonghwa stomped out the cigarette and forced Yeosang into a hug. "But I just got to see you for the first time in what feels like eons!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It hasn't even been two months, you old fart, and frankly I was happy we had that long of a streak going," Yeosang retorted, twirling his phone in his hand. "We should go see Hongjoong tomorrow; Wooyoung says he's not doing so well lately."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">San ruffled Yeosangs hair. "And how nice of you to be concerned for both of them, I'm sure they appreciate it very much."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Yeosang's cheeks dusted light pink as he sputtered denial, as was usually the case when talking about Hongjoong and Wooyoung in front of him. Ah, young...whatever it is they were.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Give them my best when you see them ok?" Seonghwa asked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"If I remember," the youngest said before opening the door and leaving. San nodded and started walking after him before Seonghwa asked him to wait and walked over to him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Can I..."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Oh! Uh...sure Hwa."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Seonghwa smiled and pressed his lips to Sans forehead. <em>This is ok</em>, <em>just a kiss is ok</em>, San told himself. Kisses he could handle. The way his heart fluttered like a fucking hummingbird after, though, that was another story.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Let me know when you get home, if that's ok to ask."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">San nodded. "Course. Night, Hwa."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Sweet dreams, Sannie," he whispered back, watching as San walked through the door.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The next evening, when San woke to find a small yellow rose stuck to the fire escape outside of his window, he smiled and smelled it, loving and hating the way it seemed so much like home.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Fucker," he whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and here we go, the first ateez fic i write and i decide to make a whole series about it. glutton for punishment is what i am, but welcome to lovely!</p><p>i appreciate your comments and kudos, if you decide to leave them!</p><p>this series is still a work in progress, so updates might be slow at first, but i promise to do my best.</p><p>please take care of yourselves!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>